paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Meet The Team
(This is a short story that shows how the brothers joined Marshall and Rubble making muffins and cupcakes for a living.) The three mysterious dogs walked down the streets of adventure bay. All the pups were scared of them and ran away. Others stared. Some glared at them. But they kept walking down the street. One was black entirely, with a white spot on his snout. His name was Millshall. The second one was gray with white spots. His tail was jet black too. He had a menacing glare. His name was Maishall. But the scariest one was the third named Stillshall. He was gray, a dark gray. Only his ears and the tip of his tail were white. He had dull green eyes, while the other two had blue eyes. The three dogs approached a brown dog with a few yellowish spots. He cowered away, and trembled as they talked to him. Maishall said, "Do you know where to find Marshall?" The dog with a shaky paw said, "ov-ver th-th-there." The dogs walked towards the lookout. They went to Marshall's room, Ryder and the other pups busy. There they found Marshall...and a little pup. They were chatting and Marshall started at them. Then he smiled. "Millshall! Maishall! I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much! But who is...that dog?" He said, pointing at Stillshall who looked down. "His name is Stillshall. He was locked in a basement."said Millshall. "He was weak and fragile and very hungry. He could barely speak. He wanted to bake with us. We found out our parents locked him in there. He was trapped there for 12 years. So we got them, knocked them out, and then shackled them. Stillshall led the operation." Rubble was confused. "Who....are....they?" He asked. Marshall looked at him with a jolly look on his face, as usual. "My brothers, Millshall and Maishall. They helped me bake before I moved here!" Rubble then asked this. "Can we...trust..them with...our...secret?" Marshall, with a happy look said,"we've kept it for 8 years!" Rubble smiled and said, "Okay!" And listened to the rest of the story. "Well, Marshall...we...well...we did the one thing we had to do...we killed our parents. And well..." The brothers gave Marshall a box. He opened it. He then grinned and jumped up and down. "Thank you soooooo much!" Inside was two cupcakes from their parents. One black, one white. He said he'd share with Rubble. Rubble knew he could trust them. "We made a song." said Maishall."It goes like this..." ������������������������������������������������������ Raise your paw up in the air If you dare Remember how You should smile now The fun never ends, Not even when you're dead, Hmmmmmmmm... What will you say Once you smile It never ends What will you do when your heart Has stopped beating Don't worry it's okay put that frown away Hmmmmmmm....hmmmmmmmm...hmm hmm hmmm... ������������������������������������������������������ Marshall and Rubble gasped. "I...I love it!!" Marshall said with enthusiasm. "Me too!" said Rubble, clapping his paws. "We should sing it for Rocky, when it's his turn! I got an acoustic guitar!" He got the guitar out of the closet and let the brothers study it. Later, the team looked at the book and Marshall explained the system. They got a name. "Serrano, it says." said Marshall. "I know him. He's rich but conceited. He thinks he's better than everyone!" Then, Stillshall spoke for the first time for Rubble and Marshall to hear. "I think we can fix that!" Then, everyone laughed. Marshall grabbed a mallet and headed out the door, hiding it under his hat. "I think we can too, bros." Hey guys! I love making this series. I will be busy though. These stories stand to be...intense. I'm a good stormwater, aren't I!? So...yeah.. I'll tug at your heartstrings. Bye, Chocofans! ��